


Hidden

by RisaliaDragneel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pradeshverse (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaliaDragneel/pseuds/RisaliaDragneel
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was tired of acting like the perfect Princess, tired of her father trying to force her into marriage. But the only way she could escape was by becoming someone else completely. Luke Ve, a charming and mysterious young man covered in scars. Will anyone ever put together that Luke is Lucy or will she spend the rest of her life hiding in plain sight? Don't own FT or Pradesh Fam





	1. Prologue

Prologue

For years she had been laying the groundwork to make this run. Ever since she had gained the scars that her father had always ordered her to hide away, they were a part of her and if the one she was meant to spend her life with couldn't except them, then they weren't a person she would wish to marry anyway. But that was the way of Noble's. A woman with scars was seen as lesser. Beauty and the ability to bare heirs was all that matter to them. Something she had never cared for.

  
But as Lucy Heartfilia she couldn't get that escape she needed nor the confidence to leave. Which led to her creating another persona. Another life to make sure one day she could leave. The life of Luke Ve, a charming young man who helped out orphanages whenever he could, a traveling celestial mage who was always disappearing. Rose red hair with violet eyes and always wearing a mask over the lower half of his face, scars from swords and whips covering his back and arms. Luke was a mystery. Yet trusted.

  
Now though her father had gone to far. Trying to marry her off to that pig. A man who she had been building a case against as Luke for the last year. She was better then that. Lucy was a mage. Powerful and destined for more then just being a mother. One day she wanted children, but not yet. She wanted to see the world first. Grow as a mage. Fall in love. And find out where her mother came from. None of which she could do under Jude Heartfilia's thumb.  
Which is why she had laid out the scene to make it seem like the young Lady Heartfilia had been kidnapped. Destroying her bedroom, leaving all of her Lucy clothes in tatters, and stealing all the valuables. She would keep them all locked in the celestial world with Virgo where no one would ever be able to tell that Lucy Heartfilia was still alive.


	2. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

Lucy knew that she couldn't just keep traveling as she had been. Luke needed roots and somewhere to stay. She couldn't keep being a solo mage it just wasn't wise. Plus without being able to finance herself she would need more stable work, meaning she needed to join a guild. And she knew the perfect one, the one guild that didn't ask a bunch of questions and was always accepting of new members, who already had one member who hid his face and wouldn't care if another did the same. Fairy Tail, Fiore's number 1 guild and home of the strangest mages.

No one, other then Aquarius and Cancer, would ever know that Luke Ve was a girl, her other spirits weren't aware, all having been contracted by Luke and Aquarius had sworn to keep the others from watching her while she was Lucy. Her mermaid spirit might be a cranky bitch most of the time, but she was also very protective. She understood more then anyone that Lucy would be safer as a male. Female celestial mages were gone after more often then the males because they could hold more celestial magic in their bodies. Since one day they would carry children they had a faster recovery rate. It was an advantage Lucy knew only Celestial mages held. A boon granted to them by the king in the time of Arch Angel mages, as a gift for more protection if one of them was ever lucky enough to carry an Arch Angel.

* * *

Laxus eyed the newest guild member. Luke Ve had just arrived this morning and there was something about him that was odd. Not his magic levels, he was clearly a very strong mage, and held more celestial magic then Laxus had ever felt. More even then Loke, who until know he had believed to be the strongest celestial mage in Fiore. Rather there was something his senses were tying to tell him, but Laxus just couldn't put his finger on it. Either way he knew Luke would have to be watched with a close eye and he'd have Freed go over the mage's past with a fine toothed comb.

* * *

She could just feel the eyes of the tall blonde mage on her. He was quite attractive and was staring at her as if he could see right through her. It made her inner muscles clench in a way they never had before, but she knew she would never be able to explore it. Laxus Dreyar had been in many articles over the years as the playboy grandson of the Guild's Master. He was the last person she should ever allow to know she was really a girl. Most likely he would blackmail her to keep her secret, and she knew just the type of thing he would probably ask her for.

  
The journey to Fairy Tail had been rather uneventful, other then her witnessing the destructive nature of Natsu Dragneel. The Salamander of Fairy Tail had found out someone was using his name and had gone ballistic, which turned out to be a good thing because the man was a slave trader trying to kidnap innocent women.

  
Lucy had wanted to approach him afterwards and travel to Fairy Tail with him, but before she could say anything his blue cat had sprouted wings and the two of them had flown off. It had been odd for Lucy to see a flying cat, but not being able to go with them hadn't affected her joining Fairy Tail at all. She had just arrived this morning and hadn't even had to say a word to the Master before he had invited her to join the guild. 

  
_"I can tell you'll fit in quite well with the rest of us young man, so where would you like your guild mark?"_

  
Just those words had almost sent her into tears. For the first time in years she felt like she belonged somewhere. That there were no strings attached to her being a member of something. At home she had always known her father was only looking after her until he could sell her to the highest bidder. She had gotten her guild mark on her left shoulder in gold, as a nod to her magic type. 

Lucy would have stayed and done her duty as the Heiress of the Heartfilia fortune if she hadn't found out that Jude Heartfilia hadn't even been her biological father. He and her mother had married when Layla was already three months along, something Lucy had always known, but apparently Layla hadn't seen Jude in person for years until a month before they got married. Lucy had overheard the conversation of an old friend of her mother's and confronted her father about it, finding out that Layla's first husband had been murdered and that Layla had been scared for her daughter's life. Jude had married Layla to give Lucy his name and protection, on the understanding with Layla that he wanted his own heir. However her mother had died before she could give Jude a son and so the man had wanted to pretend Lucy was his biological daughter to get the best alliance he could.

  
It had made Lucy sick. Maybe she would have been willing to go along with everything if Jude had actually treated her like she was his flesh and blood. If he had actually loved her she might have had loyalty to him, but he had always treated her like an obligation. For all Lucy cared the Heartfilia family could completely die out and the money lost. She only cared about finding out who her mother had really been and who her biological father was. Perhaps he still had family out there that Lucy could get to know and who would actually give a damn about her.

  
"Luke!" An astonished voice called out, causing Lucy to turn around a smile gracing her lips. Standing before her was none other then Bixlow Pradesh. He was probably the first person she had met as Luke, volunteering at the orphanage she had first started helping. Second Chances, was her favorite orphanage and the children there had been promised a place in Fairy Tail if they wanted it when they were older. Bix using his babies to entertain the little ones. "What are you doing here?"

  
"Hey Bix it's been a long time."

  
Bix was probably the only person she would ever feel guilty about lying too. The two of them had fought off Bandits from Second Chances together.  
Lucy was nervous tugging on her shirt as if afraid the charmed fabric wouldn't hold. Due to her bountiful breasts she had to get a specialized Elluris shirt that had an undetectable expansion charm on it that would hide her breasts away, it was designed specifically for female mages who wanted to fight without their breasts getting in the way. The shirt Lucy had chosen was a neutral style to make sure no one would ever realize exactly what type of shirt she was wearing, and just one of them cost an arm and a leg. If she hadn't been able to use her allowance from being the Heartfilia heir she wouldn't have been able to afford it.

  
_Today was going to be a trial run. She was only thirteen, too young to leave home yet, but she needed to have an identity in place that wouldn't go back to Lucy Heartfilia. Otherwise her father might pick up on who she really was. Today she was going to be Luke Ve. A volunteer at a local orphanage. A male version of herself that would hopefully make it so she would finally be free._

  
_Before she could even knock on the door a man came flying out of it, he was balancing on top of wooden totems carrying two giggling children in his arms. An elderly woman chasing after them waving a rolling pin, "Bixlow you get back here with those children! How many times must I tell you no flying in the house or stealing sweets before lunch!"_

  
_Bixlow was probably the most daring man Lucy had ever seen. He was wearing an odd visor over his face that resembled a knight's helmet from ancient fairy tales her mother used to read to her, with striped clothes that didn't really suite his darker tan skin tone. The outfit was completely hiding any sort of identifying features of the man, but the children didn't seem to care at all. Giggling with laughter as they floated around._

  
_"Oh hi, are you here to volunteer with the munchkins too? I'm Bixlow, but my friends call me Bix."_

  
_"Luke a pleasure to meet you Bix. And yes I am here to volunteer."_

  
_She wasn't given a chance to hear his reply because the next thing she knew there was an explosion from behind her that sent her careening forward. It was only her years of poise and balance training as a young lady of society that kept her from flying forward and knocking over Bix and the children. Swiftly spinning on her feet in a mock pirouette she glared at the mages facing her. The marks on their arms were clearly a slavers brand and she knew they were planning to go after the orphans, probably thinking they would be an easy target._

  
_Growling she swiftly summoned Cancer and Taurus wishing she had a bowl of water or something so she could have summoned Aquarius instead. If there was one thing Aquarius couldn't stand, and didn't mind her dates being interrupted for it was saving children. In the mermaids mind going after children made you the lowest of the low._

  
_Taking her whip from her hip she darted forward, trusting that Cancer and Taurus would know what to do, even if they had rarely fought with her let alone each other. As the Heartfilia Heir she rarely had a chance to use her spirits and it was even rarer that she needed them to fight._

  
_The battle itself was a blur, Bix joining her after he had gotten the children safely inside. The two of them fighting against the gathered slavers side by side. Until they were all defeated._

  
_Lucy had disappeared before the Rune Knights showed up, too afraid one of them might recognize her as Lucy Heartfilia even with the drastic changes to her appearance._

  
"You joined Fairy Tail, unfucking believable you never even told me you were interested I would have introduced you to the Master. Come on at least let me introduce you to my team."

  
Lucy laughed as Bix dragged her up the stairs she had been told were off limits to any non S-class mage. She almost paled when she realized Bix was dragging her towards Laxus Dreyar, she had forgotten for a moment that Bix was a part of the terrifying mages team. Not in a she was terrified of him sort of way, but more she was terrified of how he made her feel. Decent young ladies didn't lust after strange men they hadn't even been introduced to. Decent young ladies didn't lust after anyone actually.

  
She was almost afraid that somehow the man would be able to look through her and out her as a girl. There was so much at stake, not the least of which was her freedom, if not her very life if dark mages found out Luke Ve was a man. There had been enough dark mages who had lamented the fact that she wasn't a girl in the past, when they had fought against her.

  
"Ever, Freed, Bossman this is Luke Ve. He's volunteered at Second Chances in the past."

  
"It's nice to meet Bix's team, he's told me a lot about you all."

  
"Funny he's never mentioned you," Laxus Dreyar snarked.

  
"Why would he? It's not like we see each other often. Second Chances isn't the only place I've volunteered. I just let the wind take me where I wished to go."

  
"You know what, we should all totally go on a mission together. Luke's strong Bossman I'm sure he can keep up with us. It would be a great way for all of us to get to know one another, and I know I saw a mission for a key on the boards. It's S-Class though."

  
"Bix I really shouldn't."

  
"Nonsense Luke if Bix wants you to come, who am I to say no," the glare on Laxus's face showed he wanted to, but it quickly turned into a smirk. He was probably thinking he could easily humiliate the newbie on the mission.

  
Lucy was worried. She knew she was strong for a Celestial Summoner Mage, but S-Class missions were known for being notoriously difficult. But the thought of a new key had her keep the denial off her lips. Celestial Keys were hard to come across and she was always looking for new ones. Especially considering how many Fioran Summoners abused them.

  
"Fine I'd be delighted to join you. Depending on what kind of key it is we can take it out of whatever share of the mission prize is."

  
"Deal."

  
Obviously she was going to regret this by the look on Laxus's face, but a key was worth anything the blonde mage could decide to pit her against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Friendship day. I do not own Fairy Tail or the Pradesh family who will eventually join in on the fic. Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
